A Matter Of Time
by anononymas
Summary: A school project forces draco and hermione to be togather, but what if in another dimension they were someone else but with same prejudices and issues? a 2 dimensional story could be a time travel as well. join the adventures as draco discovers of past into presant to save their future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: All books and movies belong to and warner bros.

October 2003

Draco malfoy groaned as he woke up. Beside him his wand kept buzzing , he moved towards it , flicked it to stop. He gathered his surroundings, his empty dorm consists of one bed, a desk and chair and attached bathroom with a closet. He reached for his shirt , which seemed cleaned, and put it on and made a beeline for washroom.

After he came out. He made his way to breakfast, as he walked he watched , the once grand mighty school that stood with its magical glory was now in ruins due to the war caused by voldemort. professor Flitwick the new headmaster of hogwarts insisted that it should remain like this, so that new generation should know where they came from and what happened during war as living proof.

His post as a potions teacher was offered to him at the eve of new millennium, he accepted it immediately. As hogwarts was mending, certain subjects were included, a new schedule, houses were just reserved for quidditch and dinners otherwise everyone were free to mingle with each other as freely as possible. With one comman room unity was shown everywhere.

Draco was well liked by his students, they were the children who lost their parents in war and were practically orphan , draco himself payed their tution fee and help them to guide.

every month another subject was included, that subject was a muggle course, it was activity basically, the children loved learning from this subject, it could be either muggle or wizard, they kept changing the subjects everytime for new things to learn.

Draco remembers one subject , where he was introduced to pen, a muggle writing quill, he had taken muggle studies before but he never paid attention in that class. He was thrilled to find out it doesn't blot ink from keeping on prachment too long.

Then there was weird sisters band project , where members of weird sisters helped them to understand wizard music, draco became quite popular with girls when he came on to guitars and piano.

The most horrific was moving screen with pictures moving constantly was telly, he never ever heard of this before, but it fascinated it to him, he watched muggle soaps and music on that telly.

Now on the schedule list was drama class. Draco knew what that class meant, he had been to his fair share of theaters and operas himself when he visited muggle London. So for this he was pretty much excited.

The students practically were excited about this class, they heard lots of stories from draco during meals, draco explained how people perform in front of live audience and how costumes and lines and expressions help them to act, his hand gestures explaining the production while others watch in awe.

Draco really hoped he was selected for drama class, he had read muggle literature and wizard and pretty much understood what it takes to create drama.

With this demand he went to flitwick , who shook his head.

"what ? why? You know I have been to these things and I know everything why not me?"

He asked flitwick

" iam sorry draco but it seemed like we already have hands full of production and everything , you just need to act ". Flitwick said.

" act? How iam supposed to act ? I have never acted in my life , I thought the children would do that". Draco was surprised to know he was supposed to act , he never acted only watched.

" the children are included , this drama will be presented in front of entire wizard world, you and another person has been picked for the main roles it will be celebration of joining the muggle and wizard world alike and to cover hogwarts expenses ". Flitwick spoke through his eyes.

" what kind of expenses, I can help , I have money we don't need entire wizard world to pay for this". Draco spoke frantically.

" that is very generous of you but iam afraid that it's already been decided and students are eager".

Draco led out a loud sigh and before walking he asked who the other cast member was

Hermione granger was the answer.

Hermione granger was late, late for meeting at hogwarts, her fiancé Ronald weasley took too long showers despite knowing she has to go early, after the war the two moved in the burrow and despite her decision to take rent a flat , ron refused to leave his mother.

Its not like she minds living in burrow but it would be nicer if they had their place of their own just like harry and ginny who were married now and a baby along the way. It would been nice to their house in a home.

She rushed past molly weasley who made her eat the toasts and milk before she rushed out and quick kiss on the cheek she flooed to hogwarts.

She knew there was a drama project , she herself send the request to be selected. She really was excited for wizarding world's frist ever production of theater, as a kid she loved art and was glad to see wizarding world accepting the muggle traditions a bit.

She made her way to flitwick 's office , where flitwick was out but Dumbledore smiled from his portrait and told her to go to great hall.

She missed that man.

As she walked , she saw flitwick informing them about the course and was introducing the concept when all eyes were on her.

Now she was a war hero , she was considered as celebrity, her work as healer in st mungo's was famous, people always demanded her for their children's treatment and she did free of cost.

They were smiles and gasps and surprises, Hermione smiled to them and professor flitwick whispered for her to take a seat on grand table.

There she saw a blond head, barely listening a word , was picking up his breakfast like bored man, Hermione knew draco malfoy taught potions but she neither like nor disliked the man.

He had grown up, his hair was cropped in stylish way, he grew taller than before, making into more manly form than a lanky boy she once knew, the confidence and arrogancy was still there but his eyes were softer.

As he heard her thoughts he turned and saw her, a slight surprise on his face and then he turned away.

Hermione presumed it was disgust.

Even after 4 years the wizarding world had time to move on from war, there was lot of anger in the war , lot of rage , people still were prejudiced but only a few remained like that , many gave in and accepted half heartly that their views no longer matter.

As she was thinking, flitwick informed her that she has been cast along with draco malfoy.

Now that was a problem , draco malfoy wasn't pleased at all neither was she, but flitwick's strict orders were to comply and tolerate.

So here they are, in stage of grand hall, the chairs and tables were removed, both had been handed the script and after quick view they decide to test them.

And they were perfect.

The students acted side characters, older students were easily selected while younger ones learned about how it takes to be a drama.

The script was an original play written by half blood wizard called Jeffery olwood, he was quite dark writer, his writing style heavily describing the muggle and wizard world as equals.

He wrote in the era of 1900 , he described how muggle England was back then and wizard world.

His play was called Elizabeth Wright.

A young girl suffering through damage of two worlds, she is a muggle who fell in love with a wizard who hid his indentity, and never told her of her heritage.

Hermione was thrilled to Elizabeth Wright but draco malfoy had other ideas,

He thought script was sloppy , he was meant to play the pureblood wizard named Edmund Welligton , Son of Mason Welligton, one of the richest wizards and a playboy.

The Welligtons were wealthy family , took pride in their blood, just like the malfoys but co operated with muggles in means of trade despite their rules of mingling with someone inferior than them.

Draco never knew it would be granger, or he would have asked for someone else if flitwick hadn't given him strict orders.

Despite her know it all attitude she wasn't so bad.

He knew he had an amazing chemistry with her , for she was the only one who gave smart answers to his insults.

Their day of act came and two set of from the top.

After few lines draco felt bit dizzy , he asked to sit down , after a while he came back and started again.

But after few lines , he felt something heavy , and the whole room was getting warmer than he thought, Hermione voiced her concern which he brushed it off and continued.

But no longer after a while , as he spoke he felt change around him, as certain magic was taking place. He looked at Hermione who seemed as uncomfortable too but it didn't voice it, carried on.

But during 25th try he blacked out.

And when he woke up , he wasn't at hogwarts, there was no grand hall, nor students not flitwick nor Hermione there.

He was in middle of stony road , he saw wizards going on. How the hell he end up here? Where was he?

Suddenly there was a voice

' Sir ! what are you doing ? you need to get into your carriage !" an elf came wearing a red coat.

Carriage? Elf in red coat ?

"where iam I ? " he asked the elf.

" why the knocktern alley sir, you came here last night with your friends and spent night here" the elf squeaked.

" what are you talking about?"

" Sir wellington your mother expects you soon, please get in carriage". The elf gestured towards the carriage.

"iam not sir Wellington , you can give up the sick game if you think iam fooled".

The elf could only gape at him, draco turned around and saw the oddest outfit he wore in his life.

He was wearing wizarding robes allright but it was nowhere madam malkin's design, the collar was tight around the neck , he wore some kind of boots and ruffled shirt underneath , there was pocket designed for wand and another for a sword, he had a hat with a feather embodied on it.

How did he change into this?

The knocktern alley wasn't dark at all, it was bright and cheery , people were going to and fro like nothing happened , they all wore same clothes as him , the woman wore skirts underneath the cloaks , draco never witnessed the weirdest moment than this.

" where is Granger?" he demanded the elf

The elf was taken aback.

" oh poor master he has taken ill, he must be out of the sun right now".

Now draco was getting angry , if he was in this madness where the hell was Granger, surely she felt those sensations too, she must be around here.

He tried searching in crowd but no good, Granger wasn't found.

He returned to his elf. Disappointed

Draco was nothing but tired. He wanted to sleep .

His carriage was made of wood and gold, with large W in the front.

As he entered he saw plush velvet matriel it was made of, kind of like his grandfather's carriage.

"what year is it?"

He asked the elf.

As the carriage begin to move by horses .

The elf replied

"1900 my lord".

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco's carriage moved, the stony road , he saw from outside from his window, how in the hell he ended up here? What was this place? And 1900 ? how? Was it the magic of hogwarts taking by ? and why was he Edmund Wellington? Why not a Malfoy or Black? Was it possible ? did he got stuck into the pages of story like potter did in his second year? Was this another trick? But Voldemort was dead, all deatheaters were in Azkaban , there was no way he could be in another piece of soul of demented wizard.

As he was thinking , the elf neared him with cup of tea, draco muttered a small thankyou and decided to test the elf, for it seems that elf knows all the answers, that is if he think that Draco has not gone insane after all.

" where are we going?" he asked the elf nicely.

The elf smiled and replied " home sir"

" and home is….?"

" the wellington manor sir"

Great just great, another manor, he lived in a manor all his life , he hated that place now some twisted alternate universe he is another manor, maybe this manor will not be cold as Malfoy Manor.

" where exactly is this manor?" he asked with curious eyes.

The elf raised an eyebrow if he was thinking that Draco is finally gone insane and would need some help now but he still replied

"Derbyshire "

Derbyshire . The only place where magical folk live, no scratch that, where _rich magical _folk live in. he cursed himself for not reading the book.

He hoped Wellingtons were not as snobby as Malfoys.

He decided to test the elf more.

" who is my mother?"

"Lady Rosalyn Wellington nee Pucey".

Pucey ? As in Adrian pucey? He knew puceys were old old family back then, but not that old, Malfoys were older than then them.

"What about the Malfoys?" he asked too quickly.

The elf again regarded him strange but he still bowed and answered.

" The Malfoys are in france sir , their youngest heir married a veela , they will be expecting an heir soon".

That has to be his great great grandfather or something, but he knew malfoys were in france in the beginning after they came to England late in 1916.

His head was throbbing , too much information. And where was granger? Shouldn't she be here too? If he is here , so would she , it would make a lot better if she was here.

Draco gasped , this was first when he thought he really wanted granger around. He showed a great deal of indifference towards her, but truth was buried deep.

When someone like your schoolmate gets tortured in your own house , well things change, the feelings change, draco never felt more guilty that day when bellatrix craved _mudblood_ on her arm, he was the first to say that to her, he often woke to her screams, jumping around making sure she wasn't bleeding to death on his drawing room, but she wasn't there.

That's why he left his manor and came to hogwarts so that he can escape from his horrific moments of his life during the war, but it didn't work there either.

The carriage halted.

Draco looked around , natural green scenes were viewed, fresh air, springs everything, it was more bueatiful than estates of malfoy manor.

He stepped out to be greeted by a huge manor made of white marble .

It was pearly white and shined with sun , the gardens were blooming with roses, white doves making their way, there was a spring of fresh water near the gardens.

To draco it felt much more safer than home.

As they walked huge oak doors greeted them. Before he could knock the door opened and revealed a pretty woman with red hair and blue eyes, draco was almost fooled himself claiming it was lilly potter or ginny weasley but blue eyes marked huge difference.

Then she hugged him and nearly smiled at him.

" hello my son what a lovely surprise , I was thinking to make a visit to you ". She smiled and led him to hallway.

Draco couldn't say anything.

Did he lived somewhere else?

" why you look pale ? what is it darling? Something wrong? What happened ? tell me my love".

Draco had to be polite, this was woman was every bit of his mother who loved him no matter less but it was surreal , a smiling pureblood.

" And you will suffocate him to death if you didn't let him go Rosalyn". A deep voice emerged from the top stairs.

There in his glory stood lord Wellington, he had short blond hair and deep green eyes, he was smiling too, he looked young to father a 23 year old son.

" allright chap? Come lets have dinner, your mother slaved herself hours to cook for you " he playfully slapped draco's back.

The dinner was mouth watering, roast beef and potatoes, some soup he didn't know but was delicious, draco was so hungry that he tried to reach for seconds.

Lord Wellington smiled and kept adding into his plate.

This was an act his father forbid him to do, he never asked for seconds in malfoy table, his father wanted him to be strong not fat and bulky .

"So how was it? " lord Wellington asked.

Draco hadn't a slightest idea .

" the trade son, did you ask the muggle that we are willing to open a grain storage in Hertfordshire?"

Right oh.

" uh ….yeah they kinda did, I have to talk to them again , you know just go over standard procedure". Draco replied

Lord wellington was pensive. Then he uttered " kinda"

Damn!

" Is this what you young chaps say now these days ? kinda" he laughed as he thought of new word.

Draco noticed his slip and made a mental note to be careful.

" yeah , its new so no one knows it expect us".

" by the way lady Voila send an owl my love , she will be visiting here in fortnight's time". Lady Rosalyn spoke.

" why?"

Lady Rosalyn looked astonished, as she wasn't expected this reaction from her son.

" why, you are her future son in law , why wouldn't she visit?". His mother replied while draco choked on his meat.

His father patted him on back.

"I am engaged! When?"

Now both lord and lady Wellingtons were confused. Draco thought maybe Edmund was engaged somewhere and a fact he missed it while not reading.

" her daughter lady Gertude is your first love my son, and you asked her hand for marriage a year before , you are to wed in 4 months". Lady Rosalyn described the situation slowly.

Draco wanted to throw up, he never wanted to get married or engaged, damn flitwick who made him come to this mess, now it will be more impossible to find granger with his said fiancée hanging around.

" are you ill son?". Lord Wellington asked him with concern.

" I just….. I need to lie down , I have been under the sun too long , maybe if it's the heat, excuse me mother and father".

He rushed to nearest loo splashed himself with cold water, this was impossible. He needed to get out now.

But he was so tired.

Idly he made his way to the couch and slammed face down.

After a while he opened his eyes, to see Hermione granger looking down at him with confusion .

He screamed when he saw her.

A/n iam in requirement of beta if there is any to help out please do, I know story is confusing but trust me I have it planned, your reviews are welcome here and suggestion are welcomed.

So please review guys.


End file.
